Dont you trust me?
by nurscutiz
Summary: A Puck/Kurt (pukurt) one-shot. Bottom!Puck. Pure smut. Rated M for adult themes and language.


**Don't you trust me?**

**A Pukurt one-shot. **

"You...um...noah," Kurt stuttered, sounding slightly short of breathe, "uh, are...y-you? You kissed...mmph...me." It sounds more like a reminder to himself than a question. "Mhmm, yea so?" Puck asked while giving a toothy grin, acting like it was the most innocent thing he'd ever done. It WAS one of the most innocent thing he ever did but it was never with a guy. "Hhhuh, are you drunk?" Kurt asked the big question that was clouding his mind at the moment, not easily believing the sight in front of him. "What? I'm not drunk. I've wanted to do that for a long time," Puck admitted,"but it was so worth the wait." Kurt stared at Puck's face, focusing on his rosy cheeks. Or was he blushing? Kurt couldn't tell. Kurt's eyes then caught the sight of the thick pink lips and remembered the feeling of a soft, sloppy kiss from Puck. He recalled a warm breathe against his lips that caught him off guard but slowly it turned into a pleasuring sensation. It was kind of addictive, come to think of it. He felt like doing it again. Not entirely sure if he was dreaming, Kurt pinched his arm hard and hissed at the pain. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, just wanted to make sure i'm not dreaming." Puck chuckled, causing Kurt to do the same seconds later. Kurt blushed.

Puck leaned his face towards Kurt again, this time slower. His lips parted and tongue peaking at the entrance. Kurt's breathe hitched as he thought of what Puck was going to do, which made him feel a little too excited. This is not a dream, he repeated silently, staring at Puck's mouth. He mimicked the action.

When their lips met, the similar sensation was immediately triggered in Kurt's body. The kiss was intense and passionate, like they had done this tons of times before with each other although still exploring the new taste. Puck pressed his right hand against Kurt's chest, rubbing and circling the muscles there, only separated by a layer of cloth. The soft gliding of Puck's hand made Kurt's nipples harden at the touch while Puck's left hand traveled across Kurt's waist, downwards reaching for Kurt's ass. Puck's talented hand knead the cheek, unfortunately covered by a pair of tight skinny jeans that Kurt was wearing, making Kurt let out a needy whine,"Nnghh... " It really turned the mohawked guy on. Both of them were wanting more and thrusting their hips, to get more friction.

Kurt was eager to take it to the next level. He gained more confidence than he ever had before, after getting a satisfying moan from Puck when he had palmed the stud between his legs. The throbbing of Puck's cock gave Kurt a clear indication that Puck wanted what he also wanted. The brunette did not hesitate to initiate it, unzipping the older boy's jeans and quickly pulling it down until it dropped to his ankles. Standing back up, catching another kiss as he slowly removed the boxers this time, first giving a little tease on the waistband. Something about Kurt in control was making Puck enjoy the treatment so much that he let it all happen. He was giving himself to Kurt, something that he never imagined he would do. Visions of Kurt's innocent smile and character was disappearing from his mind, changing his opinion all together, about the fashionable boy. Kurt was pushing him now, backwards towards the bed by the waist. Using the chance to kick his jeans and boxers off his ankles. At the same time, Puck pulled his shirt off his body, revealing a tasty, perfectly toned torso. "Woah," Kurt let out a breathe. "You like what you see?" Kurt nodded to respond.

Hands shaking from anticipation, Kurt unbuttoned his top and slipped it off his body, throwing it to the ground. Puck resumed the kiss, busying Kurt's mouth while he pulled his tight skinnies down together with his briefs. They were both naked and making out. Kurt was still in control. "You got what we need?" He whispered into Puck's ear. Immediately Puck grabbed his bag at the corner of the Kurt's room to search for his tube of lube and a black packet condom. He turned around and saw Kurt watching him, already spread across the bed, lying on his back and cock being the most obvious from his view. Puck licked his lips and rushed back, crawling onto the bed as he placed the lube and condom on the side table. Kurt pulled Puck into a long, passionate kiss. They break apart, panting for air. "I want you Puck," Kurt said. Puck remained silent as he waited for Kurt to be clear of what he wanted. Their face only inches apart, Puck searched for answers in Kurt's eyes. "I want to be inside you," Kurt continued. "But I never, before," Puck reminded Kurt. "Do you trust me?" "I do." "Then, will you let me?" Kurt asked, slightly desperate.

Puck wanted it so bad. Puck gave Kurt a deep, rough kiss and flipped them over so that Kurt was on top. The thought of Kurt being inside of him was making his body feel weak. He never felt that way before. He was afraid but at the same time he could not wait for it to happen, Kurt was driving him crazy. "Please Kurt, I want you inside me now," he begged. Kurt smirked. Reaching out for the lube at the side table and squeezed an amount enough to spread onto his fingers. Kurt reached between Puck's spread legs, circled his lubed finger at Puck's opening and gently dipping it into the hole, and then pulling it out slightly. The older teen winced at the cold sensation and cursed under his breathe. Kurt repeated the movement of his finger several times, adding another finger after a while until he had three fingers when he started twisting and scissoring them. Puck groaned at the sharp pain, stinging his virgin hole, he threw his head back into the pillow trying to make as little noise as possible. Kurt blushed as he watched Puck break down just by the actions of his fingers. Imagine when he's throbbing cock is inside of him. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock pressed at the hole after putting on the condom. He waited as Puck relaxed then pressed harder until the head was in.

"Oh, Kurt...wait..." Puck blurted out. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me, Noah?" Kurt faking a frown, leaning down as he kissed Puck's parted lips, muffling his begging moans. Puck grabbed the sheets with both hands on his sides. The burning pain building up inside his hole was nowhere near what he had experienced before. It was something new and foreign to Puck. But under that intense pain, the pleasure of Kurt's tongue twirling with his own was more that satisfying. Kurt's lip curled against Puck's when he heard a pleasing groan from Puck. He took that as a good sign to continue pressing deeper until he was balls deep. The first attempt was rewarding as he hit the right spot that got Kurt a respond from Puck. "God, Kurt! Again. Please... do that again," Puck begged, his voice low and husky.

Kurt obeyed the demand. He increased the speed of his thrusts at the same spot. He decided to maintain a pleasuring rhythm thus receiving multiple moans and groans from Puck. Kurt began biting and sucking on Puck's exposed neck, leaving his love marks on the boy and not caring a dick of what it would look like when people see it. All he wanted was to mark Puck as his, and only his. He aimed to make Puck want him after the first round, to come crawling back and begging for more.

Kurt's thrusts of his hips became faster and harder as he came close to his orgasm. Puck had never been fucked this hard before. Puck began jerking off at the same speed, shooting threads of cum onto his abs as his body shook from the intensity. Kurt came into the condom seconds after Puck's muscle contraction when he was releasing. Kurt's body weakened, causing him to fall onto Puck's cum covered torso. Both of them were panting and seemed to be in a state of daze. Kurt finally pulled out of Puck's hole, but remained on top of Puck.

"Kurt," Puck said, voice hoarse. "Hmm?" "Does this mean I'm the girl?" Kurt thought for a second, searching for the right word and replied, "no. It just means you're versatile." "Oh...Yea." Kurt smiled, resting his head on Puck's chest. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, sliding his body to lean to the side so that Kurt was not fully on top of him.

_I can really get used to being versatile_, Puck thought.


End file.
